memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HibernianPDM
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Alpha and Beta Quadrant species" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 02:23, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 20:54, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what the problem is. I'm simply getting the data from the Alpha and Beta Quadrant species article and adding each appropriate one to the Homeworlds article. And I'm well aware of how to use Wiki software, I've been an editor on English Wikipedia for over 10 years. What do you want me to do differently though? Do you want me to make multiple changes within the same edit? (that can be a bit dangerous though, as if I take a long time and do many additions and then someone else edits the page in the mean-time, that can cause an edit-conflict, which can be a nightmare). I'm interested that you talk about load on the database though, what do you mean? Is the Memory Alpha database not able to handle as many edits as the Wikipedia equivalent>? (I have seen multiple times where it said the database was locked for maintenance both today and last night). --HibernianPDM (talk) 21:16, October 7, 2016 (UTC) You edited the same page 26 times today so far; someone viewing the Recent Changes page trying to see the last 100 edits will see 25% of them as the page you edited, pushing other pages down the list. The more edits you make to a page, the longer the edit history goes and the more taxing it is on the database(which, while large, is not that of Wikipedia) If you think you are going to take a long time to edit a page, you can tag it as being in use by putting on the article, which will indicate to others you will be working on it for some time. 31dot (talk) 00:18, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I really don't see what you mean. When I look at the Recent Changes page, it doesn't seem to be blocked up with my edits. I can only see myself there a few times. I can try to do fewer, bigger edits though, if it makes any difference. --HibernianPDM (talk) 01:41, October 8, 2016 (UTC) As an example, if you edited the same page 100 times, the Recent Changes page would only show one listing; the page you edited having 100 edits. If you edited it 26 times, and you or others edited 74 other pages, the RC page would display 75 pages edited. Leaving that aside, the less load we put on our database, the better. As I indicated, if you intend to edit a page for a long time, you can mark it as inuse first, then no one else should edit it. We don't get the traffic of Wikipedia so that's usually sufficient. It would be appreciated by all. Thanks 31dot (talk) 09:23, October 8, 2016 (UTC)